


【萨艾】猫的上班族与上班族的猫

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 萨艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: 萨博捡到了一只脾气不太好的黑猫。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Kudos: 13





	【萨艾】猫的上班族与上班族的猫

**猫的上班族与上班族的猫**

CP：萨博✖️艾斯

01.

萨博有一只猫。

是他从下班路过的后巷里捡来的。大概是被人或野狗弄伤，黑毛粘着脏兮兮的血污，只比萨博的手掌长那么一点儿，气都快喘不上，眼睛也被血块糊着，嗅到萨博伸手的气味还是毫不客气地咬下去。

这一口真的很疼，但萨博觉得这猫挺有血性，就用围巾把它裹起来送去了兽医院。

黑猫恢复得很快，就连医生都惊讶它伤口的愈合速度。萨博按照养猫正规流程打针除虫后带回了家。他是个标准的工作狂，家里的活物除了自己恐怕只有那些在角落苟且偷生的虫子，他从没想过自己会养一只宠物，而且还是如此烈性的猫咪。

黑猫脾气很差，刚被领回来的半个月里对他这个名义上的主人总是龇牙咧嘴。萨博试图像每个有猫人士那样享受抚摸猫咪的权利，回应他的只有凶狠的爪子和牙齿。

大概猫不喜欢自己手上的气味。萨博安慰自己，至少睡觉时候它没有跳上床抓花自己的脸。

他根据网上攻略和科普文章给猫咪买了许多罐头，起初猫宁死不屈，但过了两天自己偷偷摸摸去咬萨博放在储物柜里的猫粮袋子。

“还挺聪明。”萨博点了点猫额头，黑猫冲他示威地龇牙，但下一秒又把脑袋埋进食盆里。

美食是构建友谊的桥梁，对猫亦是如此。吃了几天不重样的饭后，黑猫对萨博尝试抚摸的手不再那么抗拒。很偶尔的时候，当萨博运气好地摸到了猫咪舒服的部位，它还会眯起眼，发出矜持而细小的呼噜声。

02.

意识到自家猫咪非同一般是在他们共处两个月之后。萨博想过给猫取个名字，可不知为何，他从随口一说到翻阅词典，但凡想到的名字都试过了，可黑猫始终无动于衷，连耳朵都不抖一下。

“你是不是个小聋猫。”萨博开着自己才听懂的冷笑话，可之前毫无反应的黑猫突然抬起头，发出他们初遇时常有的充满敌意的叫声。

“好吧，看来你只是不喜欢，”萨博撇嘴，把词典扔到一边，“那我也只能叫你‘喂’了。”

厚重的词典没合拢，黑猫纵身一跃，跳到挤满了字母的书前。萨博看着它，好奇字典即将被撕毁还是掀翻。

出乎意料的是，猫收起了利爪，只是用肉垫翻了几页纸，然后便按在了最前排的某个词汇上。

萨博凑过去，被压在猫爪下的是一个有丰富词义的简单单词，ACE。

“所以这是你的名字？”

回应他的是一声长长的喵声。

“这可真少见，”萨博很快接受了猫咪给自己取名的稀奇事，“你果然是个聪明鬼。”

名叫艾斯的黑猫又得意地叫了一声，毛茸茸的黑色尾巴在它身后翘起。萨博下意识地想去摸，果不其然还是被避开了。

他耸了耸肩，似乎早就习惯了自家猫咪对主人高冷的态度。

03.

人和猫的感情转机出现在某次工作通话中。

为了某个紧迫的项目，萨博在公司过夜，他庆幸自己事先购入了普通家猫一个月分量的口粮，也给猫咪饮水机灌满了新鲜的水。艾斯是聪明的小家伙，即使自己不在也能吃得肚皮滚圆。说不定自己不在家，它还能过得更自在点。

萨博苦笑了一下，笑容在看到会议必备材料单时消失了。

“对不起克尔拉，还要麻烦你去我家拿原件。”

“没什么，我上班正好顺路，倒是你，有好好休息吗？可别在下午的评审会上掉链子。”

“别担心，我已经准备好了一杯黑咖啡。”萨博正核查最后报告，听到电话那头女同事的惊呼声，他从稿件中抬起头：“你还好吗？”

“我用你的钥匙顺利开了门可是……”克尔拉的声音有些紧张，“你从没说过你养猫了。”

“哦……”萨博放下了报告，他确实把这件事忘了：“是艾斯，它怎么了？”

“也许视频通话比较直观。”

克尔拉说完，果断切成了视频，萨博透过晃动的镜头看到自己狼藉一片的客厅，叹了口气。

“艾斯比较淘气，”他揉了揉额头，也许自己要牺牲一天的假期整理屋子了，“你不用管它，书房在左手边的第二间。”

“可它不让我过去。”克尔拉抱怨着把手机朝下，萨博终于看到了黑猫。它的状态不太好，是新买的猫粮不合口味吗？黑猫压着身子，喉咙里发出敌意的呜声，或许是自己家里鲜少来客人，它被吓到了。

“让我来跟艾斯说说话。”

“认真的？”

“试试看吧，你蹲下来，小心别被它挠到手。”

手机画面中黑猫的视角渐渐与萨博的目光持平，他不确定猫咪能否认出虚拟画像中的自己。他清了清嗓子，用最温和的声线呼唤猫咪的名字。

黑猫低吼一声，似乎要扑上来。克尔拉在画面外惊叫，萨博懊恼地想，看来他失败了。

手机被摔到了地毯上。一阵剧烈晃动之后，黑猫硕大的脸出现在镜头中，还有左上角的粉色前爪肉垫。它似乎在对无辜的手机发脾气，萨博分神地想，他最好赔下属一部新手机。

“嘿，艾斯，是我。”他再次对着镜头另一端的猫咪说道，这很可笑，哪怕平日面对面，艾斯也只是选择性听他说话，而此刻萨博却只能寄希望于对方愿意倾听自己的喃喃自语。

“抱歉我一直没回家，猫粮都在你熟悉的地方，咬破它们也没关系。等我回去了给你开罐头，我答应你，家里所有的罐头都给你打开。所以现在，先不要激动，让那个漂亮姐姐进去可以吗？我保证她马上就会离开。”

猫咪安静了一会儿，听筒里不再传来手机被敲打的可怜声音。看来他们达成了协议，这让萨博松了口气。

就在他准备提醒克尔拉趁机去书房时，黑猫趴在屏幕上，发出了一声他从没听过、却确信那是撒娇的绵长叫声。

它很委屈。这个认知让萨博的心口抽痛，他确实很久没有好好陪它了，尽管平常它似乎总是对自己的示好嗤之以鼻。但没有谁愿意被唐突地关在空无一人的屋子里度过好几天，人和猫都不会乐意。

“对不起，”他轻声说，恨不得能穿过手机把黑猫抱起来，“下午开完会我就回去，我保证。”

猫咪又发出那种悠长的叫声。萨博无法用爱抚来证明自己的决心，只能冲着镜头微笑。

好在，艾斯似乎接受了他的道歉。

04.

那次勉强称之为人与猫的奇妙通话之后，艾斯对萨博的依赖变得强烈起来。

又或者说，它不再在乎这份依赖是否含蓄。它开始频繁地跳到萨博膝盖上，踩着男人的裤子和胸口要求关注。萨博将一部分工作带回家里，当他在书房里待的时间过长，艾斯就会钻进房间，在他腿上打盹儿，或者直接蹦到桌上走来走去。

假如萨博为了开视频会议而关门，艾斯就会愤怒地在外面抓挠门框，控诉的猫叫声即使他奋力调高音量也无法彻底盖住。最终他只能开门，黑猫会撞到他怀里，萨博只好笑着亲亲它的脑袋。

是的，他们已经渐渐习惯用亲吻表达喜爱之情。艾斯似乎很享受这一点，就像被萨博轻挠下巴那样舒服地眯起眼。

刚把艾斯领回来的时候，萨博斥重金买了一个高级的猫窝。起初黑猫对这个形状诡异的布团不屑一顾，后来勉为其难钻进去小憩，再后来就彻底抛弃了它。

因为艾斯找到了更好的睡觉地点，萨博的枕头。

和猫咪感情加深之后，萨博发现艾斯很喜欢在他睡着后跳到床上，挨着自己的脑袋缩成一团睡觉。每当清晨醒来，他发现自己枕着胳膊或者睡在床角时，就知道鸠占鹊巢的艾斯已经夺走了他的枕头。于是他又买了个新的，并慷慨地将自己睡习惯了的旧枕头留给艾斯。

但很快他发现，艾斯又看上了他的新枕头。

再后来他隐约察觉，艾斯也许看上的不是枕头，只是他这个人类脑袋旁边的位置。

05.

萨博的手机里多了个关于艾斯的相册。尽管被同事吐槽像个圆溜溜的煤球，但令萨博骄傲的是，其他人也不得不承认，就算是煤球，艾斯也是顶好看的猫。

“它甚至有雀斑，”萨博得意洋洋地拿着他新设定的壁纸宣布，“不显眼的深色斑点，正好在眼睛的下方，类比人类就是雀斑。”

“没有科学依据证明这一点，但我想没人愿意跟你争论这个。别忘了，我们坐在这儿是为了讨论下个季度的潜在项目。”克尔拉作为最早也是最多接触过艾斯的同事，毫不留情地打断了上司的长篇大论。

“说到季度，开春可是对猫主人来说最头疼的时刻了。”依娜祖玛不紧不慢地摇着红酒杯，他们的会议总是伴随着下午茶，因为会议主持人萨博经常需要摄入能量维持大脑的高度活跃。

“猫咪的发情期，我猜你肯定没有为你的爱猫做阉割手术吧？”

萨博的表情凝重起来，他确实没想过这个，他又没有这方面经验。

“如果公猫发情，一直憋在家里会到处撒尿的，”优雅的女同事透过酒杯冲他绽放意味深长的笑容，“或许你得考虑给猫咪一点探索自然的机会。”

萨博花了数天弥补自己在这方面的知识缺陷，并与兽医进行了一场深入的学术思想交流。最终他决定问问艾斯本猫，这是关于猫咪一辈子幸福的终身大事，当事猫的想法很重要。

不知是不是他问得太直接了，原本在他腿上舒服地摊成一滩的黑猫突然炸毛，咬了口他的指头就跑了。那晚，直到萨博准备入睡了，也没能将艾斯从空调上哄下来。他只能失落地独自享用久违的大床，后脑勺失去了一个暖烘烘毛茸茸的热源，他空落落地入睡。

第二天，艾斯没有上床。萨博在床底下找到了它，它看上去有些疲惫。萨博跪在地毯上，用哄婴儿的语气柔声道：“这是你的事，我应该尊重你的想法。我们不做手术，等春天来了，我会把阳台打开，你可以去找个喜欢的姑娘，做点喜欢的事。”

他以为艾斯会消气。可黑猫只是扑过来，又一次咬了他的手指。

06.

与艾斯的冷战终结于一场意外的高烧。

刚入三月，疲于奔波的上班族没能抵御得了突如其来的倒春寒，在又一次熬夜加班后败给了蛰伏在体内许久的流感。萨博被勒令老老实实在家休养，龙甚至吩咐哈库没收了他工作用的笔记本，将人直接打包塞回了家。

艾斯还是不怎么搭理他，这令萨博很难过。可他没有更多精力追在黑猫后面，他头昏脑涨，胃里不住泛着酸水，明明穿着最厚的居家大衣，却仍抵不住阵阵恶寒。他摇摇晃晃地给自己灌冰袋，然后试图烧开一壶热水来泡冲剂。余光瞥见蹲坐在厨房门外的黑猫，萨博以为它饿了，便吃力地从顶柜拽出一袋崭新的猫粮。

他头晕目眩，托在手上的猫粮突然重如千斤，他两眼一黑，就失去了知觉。

当萨博再度转醒时，自己已经躺回了床上。这很奇怪，他没有给任何人备用钥匙，被高烧侵占的肉体也不可能自主爬上床。而艾斯……拜托那只是只小猫咪。

紧闭的卧房门缝里钻进一股米粥的香气，虽然似乎有点糊。可对于饥肠辘辘的人来说，煮熟的食物都是美味的。他试着撑起身子，一包冰袋从额头上掉下来。

难道他家进来了田螺姑娘吗？萨博困惑地把冰袋放在一旁，正摸索着下床，门开了。

一个高挑的黑发青年走进来，灯光照亮他模样的瞬间，萨博竟不知该把目光放在哪儿。那是个有着俊美身材和样貌的年轻帅哥，只是穿衣风格有点古怪，寒冷的初春却赤裸着上身，下装也不过一条五分裤——萨博很快意识到，那似乎是他买来从没穿过的沙滩裤。

“醒了？”黑发帅哥的声音懒洋洋的，很陌生，当然，这个人对他来说都是陌生的，他从没认识过这样一个男人，除了……颧骨上的雀斑？

“你是……”

对方似乎并不满于萨博迟钝的反应，咋了咋舌：“受了点风寒就昏倒，人类真的很弱小。”

萨博退烧了的大脑渐渐清朗起来，他睁大了眼睛：“难道你是艾斯？”

“不然还能是谁，”原本应该是黑猫的艾斯笑起来，他把手上的瓷碗放在床头柜，“田螺姑娘吗？”

“也差不多了……”萨博嘟囔。

艾斯俯下身，他一下子凑得很近，以至于萨博都来不及撤出一道安全距离。可为什么要撤出安全距离呢，他的大脑又开始糊涂起来，他们平常明明都那么亲昵了，还每晚都共享一个枕头。就在他晃神的时候，艾斯已经将额头贴上他的。

“好像退了？我不了解人类体温，据说比猫要低一点。”艾斯咕哝，又不放心地摸了摸萨博露在衣服外的肌肤。

“是你照顾了生病的我。”萨博用了肯定句。

“还要说几遍，人类的你太弱了，我看不下去。”艾斯的眼神和黑猫一模一样，熟悉的亲切感令萨博不由笑起来。艾斯不懂他为什么突然笑出声，他一直搞不懂人类的情绪，总会突然暴怒又突然温顺。

不过，萨博总是对他很温柔，温柔到让他不敢想象失去这份关爱的话自己会怎样。

“谢谢你，艾斯。”萨博的声音温温和和地传过来，他轻轻地捏住了艾斯的手，像以往揉捏猫咪肉垫那样，指腹轻柔地蹭着艾斯的掌心。原本盘旋在心底的困惑和隐秘的恐惧都消失了，只剩下萨博肌肤的触感，温热舒服。

他想自己大概是被人类感染了奇怪的情绪，看着萨博明亮的眼睛，他也不由自主地跟着微笑。

07.

当艾斯发现人类美食远比猫粮可口且丰富后，变成人形的次数就多了起来。

然而萨博或黑猫都不是擅长在厨房大显身手的类型——甚至艾斯在食物创新方面还略胜他一筹，为了确保最高效吃到更多美食，他们还是选择了外卖。有时萨博想带艾斯去餐厅，但黑猫总表现出抗拒的样子。

“我讨厌人类。”他怏怏地抹掉嘴上的饭渣，好像萨博的话题搅黄了他的好胃口。

“可我也是人，你讨厌我吗？”

萨博耐心地把艾斯不小心拨到桌上的花枝丸夹回碗里，在他的指导下黑猫正在慢慢练习使用筷子。尽管艾斯明确表示自己更习惯刀叉，可为了和萨博一起吃拉面，他还是学着控制两根木棍的技巧。

“你跟别人不一样，”艾斯嘟囔，“总之我不想去，这样在家里和你一起吃饭就很好。”

萨博尊重自家猫咪的决定。

他像拥有了一个足不出户的室友，白天的大部分时间都在睡觉，当萨博回家后就变成人的模样争抢外卖，再在萨博抱怨他换季掉落的毛发沾满了地毯时变回猫咪一溜烟逃跑。

如今网络购物发达，或许艾斯确实不需要外出。但当萨博第十七次看到艾斯穿崩了自己的心爱衬衫后，决定还是要带他出门买点合身的衣服。

一人一猫就这个话题软磨硬泡了许久，最终萨博用一顿豪华双人单间烧烤加一个月的垃圾食品和高级猫罐头作为条件，换取了黑猫矜贵的妥协。

他们把出行定在了即将到来的周末，春暖花开，就算是穿不惯萨博得体大衣的艾斯也能只凭夹克保暖而不必担心受凉。

“答应我，记得把拉链拉上，如果你坚持里面不穿内衬的话。”

“我不喜欢太贴身的衣服，”艾斯撇嘴，“你见过被迫穿了愚蠢背心还喜笑颜开的猫吗？”

“但你现在姑且算个人，人就得穿衣服。”萨博拽了拽为逛街而试穿衣服的艾斯的衣领，再将拉链提到最顶端，确保飞行夹克能严严实实地把那片耀眼的小麦色肌肤完全护住。

“好吧，别忘了我们要快点去烧烤。”

萨博失笑：“当然，我已经订了安静的包间，你不必担心和陌生人挤在一起。”

08.

可他们最终没能吃上那顿令艾斯心心念念的烧烤，至少没有如期吃到。

艾斯遇到了点麻烦，而且是他有求必应的人类同居者不会帮忙的那种，起码艾斯是这么想的。

周五的晚上，萨博准点下班回来，家里漆黑一片。艾斯没有像平时那样提前变成人形躺在沙发上看电视或者玩游戏，也没有赖在床上贪睡。萨博开了灯，找了一圈，最后在自己的脏衣篓里挖出了不断颤抖的毛绒煤球。

黑猫的状态很奇怪，起初萨博还以为它突然长了虱子不断扭动打滚儿。可当他碰到艾斯的身体时，黑猫立刻弹开，嘴里还叼着萨博昨日刚换下来的衬衫。他在心里哀嚎，恐怕这件上衣又要报废在艾斯锋利牙口下了。

但现在顾不得衣服，萨博边呼唤着艾斯名字边追上去。然而猫的速度更快，眨眼就跳上床，挤进床被的缝隙，拱成一个灵活的小山包，在宽敞的床上游荡。

“艾斯，你怎么了？”萨博在床边按住被角，试图把黑猫逼出来。

“生病了吗？哪里不舒服？”

被子里传来猫咪闷闷的呜咽声，萨博怕它憋坏了，连忙掀开被子，可黑猫只是炸开了毛，咬着萨博的倒霉衬衫躲到了床铺靠墙角的位置。

“艾斯，别怕，是我。”萨博放柔声音，慢慢将膝盖压上床榻，黑猫抖了抖耳朵，把整个脑袋埋进衣领里。萨博像动物那样四肢撑在床上，小心翼翼挪向艾斯的方向。黑猫还在衣服里烦躁地拱来拱去，忽然，它像是察觉了萨博的气息，猛地扑向他的胳膊。

原以为艾斯又会情绪不稳定地咬人，可这次它的动作有些奇怪。萨博看着黑猫像考拉抱树一般挂在自己身上，前爪缠着他的小臂，尾巴不安分地来回甩动。为了避免猫掉下去，他侧躺在床上，试着摸了摸对方的脑袋。黑猫的喉咙里不断发出低低的咕噜声，它蹬了蹬腿，似乎在寻找什么称心的位置。很快，萨博诧异而震惊地发现，他的猫一边咬着他的手肘一边开始抽动下体。

高智商的萨博几乎立刻理解了猫咪打桩机一样动作的含义。他想到依娜祖玛曾说的季节性问题，显然，艾斯突如其来地发情了。

“不要压抑自己，想出去就出去吧，我会给你留门。”

萨博抚摸着黑猫的脑袋，轻手轻脚地走向阳台。可艾斯似乎发现了他的意图，暴躁地叫着从他怀里跳出去，跑回了卧室。反复折腾了几次之后，萨博意识到，艾斯可能根本不想出门。于是他只能放任黑猫继续撕咬他穿过的衣服，开始上网求助如何帮助家猫度过发情期。

他甚至拨通了兽医的电话，想寻求一些靠谱的专业建议。然而就在他等待对方接听的时候，身后突然发出异于猫叫的含糊呻吟。

他回头，看着那个躺在地板上衣不蔽体的黑发青年，僵住了。

09.

特拉法尔加就在这时候接通了电话，他刚给一只精力过旺的柯基打了疫苗，精疲力竭，只希望这通来电能在十秒内结束。

“我的猫，好像发情了。”

萨博的声音怪怪的，像蹦弹珠的儿童手枪那样卡顿。特拉法尔加揉着鼻梁，正准备用模板回答打发这位茫然无措的铲屎官，可对方又继续道：“但，算了，没问题了。”

说罢，萨博就挂了电话，兽医瞪着发出无礼忙音的手机，默默在心里骂了句脏话。

10.

萨博说得没错，兽医先生或许可以给他一大串关于如何帮助公猫度过发情期的科学方法，但绝不会告诉他，当猫咪变成发情的男人之后该怎么办。

但萨博也是男人，男人和男人的问题，并不那么难以处理。

他先以最快速度拉上窗帘，确保变成人类的艾斯即使不穿那些他讨厌的衣服也能自在伸展躯体后，走到了仍抱着一团衣服坐立不安的青年身边。

发情明显影响了艾斯变身的完成度。他垂着头，微卷的黑发中钻出两只毛茸茸的猫耳，正随着本尊的动作而细微抖动，被情欲笼罩的肉体泛着薄红，猫咪特有的黑色尾巴从尾椎延伸而出，躁动地敲打着地板，在萨博靠近的时候畏缩地蜷回去。

“艾斯……”萨博再一次呼唤道，他不清楚猫发情的时候能否听进人话，但这值得一试，“不管什么形态，先发泄出来总会让身体好受点。”

艾斯的猫耳朝他的方向转了转，萨博再接再厉：“用手就能解决，呃，你以人类形态手冲过吗？”

好吧，他看着艾斯失焦的眼神，恐怕是没有的。

这都是为了艾斯。

萨博在心里给自己打气，他咬了咬牙，将手穿过皱成一团的衬衣，摸到艾斯的小腹，他碰到一个滚烫而硬邦邦的东西，看来猫咪仿人类时的关键部件还挺真实的。

被触碰的瞬间，艾斯剧烈颤抖起来，他嗅到了靠近自己的气味，那是安心熟悉的味道，是他不断在旧衣服和床褥里拼命寻找的，萨博的味道。他想叫出萨博的名字，可喉咙像被烫过似的只能发出暧昧变调的声音。他循着那股气息使劲靠拢，想把全身都贴上去，抓住它，或者说萨博。他的大脑已经像一片被情欲熏染的混沌之海，他不怕溺死，但如果萨博愿意朝他伸出手，那他渴望被对方牢牢抓住。

他不知道那股冲动代表着什么，但眼下，它能让自己在混乱的发情期中有一点点方向和目标。

萨博靠在沙发上，他庆幸自己挑选了柔软的乳胶材质，才不至于被艾斯扑倒时摔得头昏脑涨。艾斯的意识还不清醒，只是含糊叫着破碎的名字骑在他身上，好像仍以为自己是黑猫形态似的，可贴在两人腹间的性器残酷地打破了幻想。指望艾斯自力更生是不现实了，萨博只好一面应付着艾斯的舔咬，一面帮他纾解性欲。黑猫不完全的变身使得阴茎上还保留着猫科特有的倒刺，细小的肉粒不断刮擦萨博的掌心，他分神地想，艾斯的舌头上也有这样的突起吗？突然，艾斯毫无章法的舔舐从萨博脖颈转向了脸颊，湿软又陌生的粗糙触感应验了他的猜想。萨博毫不怀疑再这样放任艾斯，自己会被对方舔得满脸口水。他轻轻捏了捏艾斯的脸，想阻止黑发男人无节制的本能行为。

可艾斯却以为萨博在拒绝自己。他耷拉着眉毛，下垂眼显得愈发委屈。

“萨博……”

萨博崩溃地意识到，发情的黑猫似乎只会说这一个音节，而这偏偏最大程度地刺激了他的良心和某种未知名的悸动。他叹了口气，抚摸着艾斯的头发，妥协道：

“既然已经变成人，就不要只靠舔了，这样能帮你更舒服些。”

他说罢，轻吻艾斯的嘴，就像过去亲吻猫咪脑袋那样温柔，但艾斯并不满足于此。他伸出舌尖，想继续新一轮的舔咬，萨博只能含住他的舌头，把对方的不安稳困在唇间，厮磨化解。很快，艾斯便开始享受这种新鲜的体验。

也许是发情催化了高潮的节奏，没过多久艾斯就在萨博的套弄中射了出来。可他的精神仍有些恍惚，超负荷的欲望仍堆积在体内，他胡乱啃咬萨博的脖颈和耳朵，像公猫寻找目标那样试图咬住对方的后颈。

萨博也没了头绪，他只能来回打量黑发男人的胴体，尝试从对方动作里找到释放性欲的线索。他注意到原本缠在自己小臂上的尾巴松开了，尾端绕到艾斯的股间，轻轻摩擦躲在性器后面的穴口。

他试探地摸上去，艾斯触电般颤抖起来。

这太趁猫之危了，萨博心想，可艾斯已经迫不及待地搂住他，像是为了自己刚才那试探的触摸而喜悦。毛茸茸的尾巴又一次缠绕到艾斯的手腕上，艾斯湿热的吐息喷射在萨博后颈，他感到一阵湿漉漉的舔吻，简直像在示好和邀请。

之后他需要跟艾斯好好谈谈，至少得让艾斯知道自己神志不清时被做了什么，萨博在心里和自己定下约定，但显然，那将是安然度过发情期之后的事了。

11.

在艾斯状态趋于稳定的时候，萨博如实将之前发生的一切告诉了他。原以为艾斯会羞恼或愤怒，可他只是挠了挠头发，说了句“没关系，我不介意”。

萨博准备好了一堆抱歉或安抚的话，最终他只能呆呆地看着艾斯朝自己露出一个满足又有点羞赧的笑容：“我很高兴那是萨博，谢谢你。”

“哦……”气氛突然暧昧甜蜜，萨博也被感染得有些不好意思了：“这没什么，你没事就好。”

人和猫的关系就此变得愈发亲密，艾斯依旧喜欢频繁变成人形，而萨博也会习惯性地在安抚猫咪时朝对方额头落下一吻——只是当某次被亲吻后的黑猫突然变成人，小声嘟囔着能不能再来一次之后，他们的亲吻关系从单纯的人与猫拓展到了人与人。

这听起来有点超出猫主子和铲屎官的正常关系范畴了，可又有几只猫能变成人呢，萨博沾沾自喜地想，他的艾斯与众不同，自然也没必要用普通的人猫标准来衡量。

最重要的是，他发现亲吻是帮猫咪度过发情期的有效方式。最近艾斯的精神状态好多了，不会再频频受到发情的困扰，更不会再因无法宣泄而痛苦，只要这样想，萨博就充满了底气和动力。如果有评判人与猫最深感情的比赛，他确信自己和艾斯能大获全胜。

他们是关系最亲密的人类与猫咪——偶尔是亲密的男人和男人——对此他深信不疑。

13.

本该如此的。

萨博从没想过，他和艾斯会吵架，而且是直接闹僵到艾斯离家出走的程度。

那本应是个美好快乐的休息日。为了庆祝艾斯发情期顺利结束，他们决定去弥补之前没能选购衣服和享用烧烤的遗憾。萨博先是开车带艾斯去了定制高档男装的西装街，但艾斯既讨厌被陌生人触摸又不喜欢那些酷似萨博风格的严谨穿衣风格，于是他们调头去了服装种类更丰富的商场。在运动休闲潮牌店里，艾斯找到了自己喜爱的路线。导购员也同样喜欢这个爽朗帅气的衣服架子，以及跟在他身后爽快结账的年轻富豪。她几乎把所有新上的衣服都取下来给艾斯试穿，并不厌其烦地为其调试和选择款色。

一切都其乐融融，直到艾斯裸穿着牛仔背带裤从试衣间探出头为止。

“萨博，这件好奇怪。”他咕哝着，扯了扯挂在胸口的粗硬布料，导购员正在仓库寻找存货，只有萨博看到了他这幅打扮。

“背带裤不是这么穿的。”

萨博的脸有些红，慌忙推着他退回试衣间，顺势拉上了帘子。艾斯似乎误解了他的行为，当萨博回过头，准备好好就穿衣问题做思想教育时，艾斯已经眼睛亮晶晶地凑过来亲他。

萨博愣住了，就在他发呆的瞬间，艾斯再一次咬住了他的嘴唇，想像走之前在家、在发情期时候那样做些亲密的事。

可令艾斯伤心欲绝的是，萨博用力推开了他。在这窄小逼仄的试衣间，那人宁可将自己推到冰冷的穿衣镜上，也要拉开一道距离。

艾斯难以置信地看着他。黑猫不明白为什么萨博突然这样做，记忆中他总是包容接纳自己的一切，包括初遇时伤害和后来发情期的慌乱，以至于艾斯产生了某种错觉，好像萨博永远不会拒绝自己。

不会像那些唾骂自己是灾星孽种的人类那样将他推开，拒之门外。

“恐怕你还不知道自己在做什么……现在已经不是发情期了。”

艾斯瞪大眼睛，这家伙在说什么？他当然知道自己早就过了那个阶段，难道亲吻只能限定在发情期吗？他到底怎么看自己的？

“所以？你只肯在我发情神志不清的时候跟我接吻？”艾斯的语气变得硬邦邦的，他果然还是搞不懂人类的心思，变化莫测，上一秒还喜欢得要命，下一秒就恨不得把你踹出家门。

萨博似乎被他的语气刺痛了，却也没有让步的意思：“这不一样，艾斯，亲吻的意义有很多种。”

“懂了，你就是不想跟我接吻。”

萨博张了张嘴，他像是想要反驳，却又陷入了沉默。

艾斯最后一点微薄的希望也被掐灭了。他以为萨博会反驳，会肯定他们关系中某段独特暧昧的部分。那他们过去那些温存算什么？在他眼里自己只不过是一只卖萌又可怜的宠物猫而已，哪怕会为了他变成人类，也不过是只有点超能力的家猫。

“不用买衣服了，我不会再穿，也不会再变人给你困扰了。”

艾斯打破了僵局，在萨博惊讶的注视中变回黑猫，钻出背带裤，跑了出去。

14.

艾斯没有回家。他不见了，就像突然出现在萨博生活中那样，又突然消失。

但萨博并没放弃，他打印了许多寻猫启事，贴满社区的布告栏和电线杆，他还设置了高昂的酬金，只求关于艾斯的一丁点线索。

各种心怀不轨的电话打过来，萨博逐一推掉，扩大范围，继续寻找。他所有休息时间都花在了应付来电和躲避社区管理员的功夫上，人变得憔悴起来，公司里的同事都被他的状态吓了一跳。

“你失恋了吗？”哈库看着萨博浓重的黑眼圈，忍不住问道。

萨博看向他，眨了眨眼，反驳的话已经到了嘴边，可最终被咽了回去。

“你说对了，”他苦笑起来，“是我自作自受。”

他不该那么冲动，当时如果为自己的私心辩解两句，而不是一味维持自己高尚主人的虚假形象，或许艾斯也不会嘲笑他这变了质的感情。

接吻的意义确实有很多种，但无论哪一个，他都希望亲吻的对象是艾斯。

可惜不等他把心里话说出来，艾斯已经消失了。

打印机还在孜孜不倦地吐着崭新的公告单，萨博盯着猫咪彩打照片中唯一是彩色的橘黄颈圈，心想或许自己是时候再多打一份人类形态的艾斯寻人启事了。

15.

不过，艾斯并没有给他打印新的寻人启事的机会。

就在萨博经历了又一轮无意义寻找后拖着疲惫的身体回到公寓，感应灯亮起，他看到窝在家门外方毯上的黑色毛球。

“艾斯！”他几乎叫出声，又怕对方再次逃跑，便谨慎地保持了一段楼梯的距离。

“太好了，真高兴能再次见到你。”他由衷地笑起来，先前积郁在眉间的愁苦和疲倦都一扫而光。

黑猫沉默地看着他，笑容灿烂到甚至有点傻兮兮了。

他到底有没有好好吃顿饭？艾斯心疼地想，他看起来憔悴了那么多，几乎都快昏倒了。

猫咪轻巧地跳下台阶，在萨博腿间来回绕圈，它仰起头，朝几乎要喜极而泣的男人叫了一声。

萨博想将它抱起来，可黑猫穿过了他的手臂，跑回门口，像在催促他快点回家。

房门开启闭合，萨博还没来得及打开玄关灯，就被一个久违的拥抱用力罩住。

“对不起，我不该就那么跑掉。”他听着朝思暮想的熟悉声音，因压抑情绪而微微颤抖着，他在黑暗中微笑起来，轻轻拍了拍对方的后背。

“该道歉的是我，”萨博低声说，“我伤了你的心。”

“不管做猫还是人，有没有那些无意义的接吻都无所谓，我只想陪在你身边。”

“不管是人还是猫，那些吻都是有意义的，”萨博认真地说，他在夜幕中捧起艾斯的脸，轻吻对方的眼角和鼻尖，“对我来说，它们都代表着‘我爱你，艾斯’。”

最后的吻落在了唇瓣。

16.

昨晚下班时萨博的状态实在令项目组里的成员担心，而翌日早上向来准点打卡的萨博居然缺席了早会，更是应验了他们的忧虑。克尔拉拨通了萨博手机，漫长的等待后，一个不耐烦的陌生男声从听筒里传出来。

“不要吵，萨博在休息。”

“抱歉，”克尔拉被对方的气势搞得下意识道歉，但立刻警觉起来，“请问您是哪位？”

“萨博是我的。”

“……”

驴唇不对马嘴的回答过于理直气壮，以至于克尔拉一时间忘记了回应。

“再见！”

“等等，萨博在家吗？他还好吗？”

“他今天不上班，休假。”

可他的上司龙先生显然没有收到请假申请，否则也不会和他们这些不知情成员一起坐在会议室等待主持人萨博到来了。

“我们并没有收到他的休假通知。”

“他很累，说起来就是你们总让他加班的吗？”

对话的立场变得微妙起来，克尔拉觉得再继续下去自己会听到一串莫名其妙的批判，于是她果断说：“我们会核实他的休假申请。可以的话请你好好照顾他，他最近确实累坏了，为了找他的猫。”

意外的是，原本咄咄逼人的年轻男人突然哑火了。克尔拉抓住机会，以“代我转告萨博君不要忘记明天的展示会”为结尾，给这场云里雾里的对话画上了句号。

“萨博君怎么样了？”

当她走回会议室时，同事们问道。克尔拉耸了耸肩：

“我猜，他和恋人破镜重圆了。”

-END-


End file.
